


Mels

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Fighting, Sisters, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IMAGINE: You are at a bar with Sam and Dean and you happen to see an individual you hate. You decided to take the high ground and be civil and say hi. She has other ideas, once you stopped talking, she lifts her hand up and slaps your face. You stare with your mouth open, before you lunge at her. Sam and Dean can’t believe what happened and can only stand and watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mels

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from my Supernatural blog hardertobreatheat-night.tumblr.com. Check me out!!

“I just want to go to sleep, Dean,” I said. “It’s been a long day and I’m fucking tired.” Dean smiled at me, and Sam was already halfway out the door.

“Aw, come on Lace,” he said, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. “You know we’ll have a good time. Besides, you are a thousand times better at hustling pool with me than Sammy is.” I rolled my eyes. He must really want me to go if he’s feeding me that bullshit, I thought.

“Ugh, fine. How did I ever end up with you idiots.” I put on my jacket and strolled out the door, ignoring the stupid smile on Dean’s face. “You’re paying for the beer, jackass.” The smile fell away and I smirked.

Sam and I sat at a high bar table waiting for Dean to bring us our beers. As he was walking over toward us, I glanced in his direction and saw someone that I used to know. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

“You ok, Lacey?” Sam asked. Dean pushed a beer into my hand.

“Yeah, it’s nothing. It’s just, do you see that girl sitting at the second table from the bar? The blonde one.” The boys both nodded. “Well, she’s my sister.” Dean almost choked on his beer and Sam’s eyebrows shot up to the ceiling.

“You never told us you had a sister,” Dean sputtered. Sam just stared at me.

“Yeah, well I kind of hate her,” I said. “And the feeling is mutual.” Just then, I noticed that my sister was staring at me. “And now she knows I’m here. God damn you for dragging me out of that motel room, Dean.”

“You should just go talk to her,” Sam suggested. I rolled my eyes. “I’m just saying. How long has it been since the two of you have seen each other?”

“Not fucking long enough.” They would probably understand better if they knew the whole story, but it wasn’t really something I felt like sharing with them. My stupid sister was still staring daggers at me, but I knew Sam was right. I sighed and got out of my chair to head over to her. She looked away now that I was trying to make eye contact. I sat down in the chair across from her.

“Hello, Mels,” I greeted. “Long time, no see.” She crossed her arms and said nothing. Better than I had expected, given the circumstances. I mean, I had killed her boyfriend in high school. But it wasn’t my fault my idiot sister was too stupid to notice that he was a werewolf. “Listen, I know that you don’t like me. Honestly, I really can’t stand you either, so I’m not really sure what I came over here for in the first place. But now that I’m here, I just want to know that you’ve been okay the last couple of years.”

My jaw hit the floor. I had been expecting her to ignore me, or maybe yell and scream, or leave even. What I had not expected was for her to reach across the table and smack me across the face as hard as she could. Which was apparently pretty god damn hard because it stung like crazy and I could feel the welts forming on my cheek where her fingers had come in contact with it. After a moment’s pause, I snapped my head back to look at her. Before I knew it, the look of smug satisfaction on Melanie’s face had me launching myself across the table at her.

“What the hell is happening right now, Dean?” Sam said, still sitting at the table watching as Lacey was smacked across the face by her sister. “I mean, should we go help her or something?”

“No, dude,” Dean replied, “its her sister. Let her deal with it. You wouldn’t want her to get in between the two of us fighting, would you?” Sam shook his head. Lacey was still sitting at her sister’s table with her head turned to one side, but he could see she was getting angry. Hell, even from this distance he could see that her ears were turning red. He sipped his beer as she looked back to her sister.

“Holy fuck!” Dean and Sam both jumped out of their chairs. Lacey had lunged across the table and tackled her sister to the floor. No one else seemed to notice the commotion, somehow and he and Dean were both frozen in place. Not really sure what to do as they watched Lacey lay a powerful fist into the cheek of her sister’s seemingly delicate face.

The whole thing was over almost as quickly as it had started. Lacey had punched her sister again and then flipped her over, pinning her arms behind her back. She leaned down close to her sister’s face and said something softly and then got up. Her sister practically fled the bar.

“I told you it was a bad idea, Sam,” I said. “Maybe next time I say that you will listen to me.” I pressed my cold beer against my cheek, which still stung from the force with which Mels had hit me.

“What the hell happened between the two of you?” Dean asked, as he and Sam sat back down.

“That is a long story for another day. Suffice it to say that a bad thing happened, and even before that bad thing we didn’t really like each other.”

“Whatever you say, Lacey,” Sam said, taking a sip from his beer. I smirked at him.

“Whatever, it’s Dean’s fault anyway.”

“The Hell did I do?”

“You dragged me to this god forsaken bar!”


End file.
